


A Night Under The Stars

by Writinginstardust



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Cooking, F/M, anniversary date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Attempting to cook a romantic meal for your anniversary with Nikolai does not go well to say the least. Fortunately the night is perfect anyway.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Original Female Character(s), Nikolai Lantsov/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Night Under The Stars

Everyone around the Spinning Wheel was busy and I was no exception, even if my to do list was somewhat different than theirs. Nikolai had arrived back yesterday with Alina and a bunch of other Grisha and everything had been somewhat hectic since. No one had been expecting it. Not Nikolai returning. Certainly not the sun summoner and her friends being with him. He was just in time too.

I wasn’t entirely sure he’d remember, what with all the far more pressing matters at hand, but it was our 1 year anniversary today and with him actually here, I was determined to celebrate it. Not even the Darkling was going to ruin this for me. Sure we might be at war, but that didn’t mean we should all forget to live in the meantime.

The light outside was fading and Nikolai was still busy so I headed to the kitchens to get started on my surprise for him. There wasn’t a whole lot I could do here or at such short notice but I figured a nice romantic dinner would do the trick for us. Only one problem remained - I was not a good cook. Still, I was going to do my best and I was sure Nikolai would at least appreciate the thought if nothing else.

It was just as busy in the kitchens but I managed to find myself a relatively quiet corner where I could attempt to cook in some semblance of peace. A recipe book was easily procured and I flipped through it for a few minutes, searching for something nice that I could make with my minimal abilities and finally settling on a fried salmon recipe. It seemed simple enough but still tasty enough that Nikolai might be impressed if I got it right.

With the ingredients gathered, I got to work.

* * *

Two hours later, Nikolai found me in the kitchens. Smoke was coming from something I was cooking and there was absolute chaos in my little corner. The romantic meal was not going well to say the least.

“Do I want to know what’s going on here?” Nikolai asked, wisely keeping a healthy amount of distance between himself and the food.

“I was trying to cook.”

“Can I ask why you thought that would be a good idea?” I sighed and leaned against a counter. He deemed it safe enough to cross the small space and quickly take the pot from the fire then.

"I wanted to do something nice for you, since it's our anniversary. I didn't think it would be that hard." 

"That's sweet of you, my love, but is it meant to look like that?" I moved to join him beside the slowly cooling pot and looked down at what lay within.

"No," I wrinkled my nose as the smell of burned fish wafted up my nose. "I don't think so."

"Well, you never know, maybe it's alright." I frowned at him, very doubtful that the - I hesitated to call it - food would taste any better than it looked.

"You're welcome to try it if you want." And he did. Grabbing a spoon and gingerly dipping it into the pot. I pressed my lips tight together as I watched his face contort in thinly-veiled disgust at the taste.

"It's...not...bad…" he forced out through attempts to swallow. I burst out laughing and he joined me when he finally finished his mouthful.

“I don’t think being a chef is my calling.”

“No, I think you might be right there. We can’t be eating that for dinner.”

“We’ve already missed dinner with everyone else though.”

“Don’t worry, I can fix us something. Hand me those eggs?” 

“You can cook?” I asked as I handed him the eggs and he got to work making us an omelette each. 

“You sound surprised?”

“Well you’re a prince, I didn’t think you’d ever have learned.”

“I make a point to master a great many skills.” He winked and I rolled my eyes at his implications as he turned to focus on the food.

It ended up a simple but delicious meal. I poured us a couple of glasses of wine while he plated up our dinner and we made our way up to the Spinning Wheel. The stars were out and it was growing quiet while we ate, just the two of us basking in the glow and each other’s company. We didn’t bother talking much - we didn’t need to. Maybe it wasn’t quite the evening I had planned for us but it was perfect, all that really mattered was that we were together and we were safe, just for a little while. It was the stuff of fairy tales and I could stay like that forever; just a girl and the boy she loved and a sky full of stars.


End file.
